


Unexpected Surprises Pt. II

by Writing_Sux



Series: Unexpected Surprise [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Sux/pseuds/Writing_Sux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation to Unexpected Surprises. Emma, Henry, and Regina take a trip to Portland to do some last minute Christmas shopping. There is a trip down memory lane for Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation: Ho! Ho! Ho!

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. Flashbacks are in italics.

Emma poked Henry’s shoulder and whispered, “Psst kid. Hey wake up.”

The teenager rolled onto his other side and pulled the blanket over his head as he muttered something about it not being time for class.  Emma chuckled to herself. It was nice to have Henry home but if he hadn’t of left then she and Regina probably would have never addressed their feelings. They would have believed that their feelings were due to the fact that they were two people taking care of a kid together instead of two people who were actually in love with each other. Emma had finally gotten the nerve to tell Regina her feelings one month after Henry had left for school.

It had been their third Sunday dinner without him and they had just cleared the table. The two of them were in the kitchen talking about something mundane that had occurred in town that day and it hit Emma, like a ton of bricks, that this was her home. More specifically Regina was her home. But then she realised that Regina was more than home. She was the one that she wanted to see after a long day of dealing with freaked out tourists. It was Regina’s smile that made her feel like everything was right with the world. It was Regina’s love and presence in her life that helped her figure out her place in the world. So after that night of epic realisations she tried to come up with the best way to tell Regina that she was, in fact, in love with her. Emma had thought of a number of ideas but Sunday dinner seemed liked the best time, even though they had dinner other days of the week, because Sunday was their day. However she had gone one step further and taken Regina to that new Italian restaurant that had opened up. Emma smiled as the memory came back to her.

**xXxXxX**

_Emma was nervous as she drove the bug to the Italian restaurant that had opened up a few weeks ago. She wasn’t nervous because she was trying a new restaurant. She was nervous because tonight was the night that she was going to tell Regina that she loved her. She had been planning it since their dinner last Sunday and she had almost gone to Mary Margret for help but she hadn’t because she was determined to do this on her own. Emma chewed on her bottom lip as she focused on the rood. It wasn’t until they were driving past Granny’s did Regina start to wonder where they were going. “Okay so I see that we’re not going to Granny’s tonight, so I won’t be offended that you told me not to cook, but where are we going?”_

_Emma chuckled then said, “You’ll see. And you know you would like a nice cheeseburger from Granny’s.”_

_She glanced over just in time to see the other woman roll her eyes in exasperation before she remarked, “And I’ll enjoy the angioplasty that I would immediately need after consuming such food.” Regina looked at her and smiled. “I still can’t believe you eat there. I think I’m going to start making you lunch. That way Henry won’t lose his mother to a heart attack at a young age.”_

_Emma laughed then stated, “If that’s what you want to go with Regina but I know you.” She saw the woman look at her out the corner of her eye and she smirked. “I know you miss having someone to take care of. With Henry out of the house you don’t have to worry about anyone except yourself.”_

_There was a heavy silence that weighed down on them and Emma began to mentally berate herself for steering their conversation to such a loaded topic. She heard Regina take a deep breath then she exhaled before she said, “It’s true but with you always barging in at every opportunity it’s like I have another child running around the house.”_

_Emma chuckled then scoffed, “I don’t barge in and I’m not a child.” She smiled before adding, “Henry told me to keep an eye out for you and I’m doing what my son asked of me.”_

_“Of course you are dear.”_

_Emma shook her head as the smile on her face widened. At first she had been telling herself that she was looking out for Regina because Henry had asked her to but after a few days she realised that she was doing it purely for selfish reasons. Emma checked on Regina three times during the day: when the woman got into work, after lunch, and dinner; by the fourth day Regina had gotten fed up with her intruding on her dinner so she had invited her over.  It wasn’t long before the two of them had fallen into a routine that Emma wasn’t aware of until the other day. She parked next to the curb that was across the street from the newest eatery in Storybrooke. She looked at Regina and asked, “What do you think about giving them a go? Granted they’ll probably have nothing on your lasagne but David and Mary Margret came here the other night and Mary Margret wouldn’t stop raving about the shrimp scampi.”_

_She watched as Regina eyed the establishment with a wary gaze and Emma couldn’t prevent the smile that broke out on her face. Regina was untrusting to a fault but once you had garnered her trust she cared deeply for you. The woman looked at her and asked in a slightly irritated tone, “What?”_

_Emma shook her head and said, “Nothing. So are we having dinner here or are you determined to get that cheeseburger with a side of a medical procedure?”_

_Regina shot her an annoyed look and Emma only laughed at it. That should have been her first clue that she had feelings for Regina. The woman’s ire towards her didn’t have any malicious fire behind it anymore and now she found it endearing. Sometimes she would tease her just to get an irritated look out of her or just to get her to scowl. It was a cute scowl. Emma was brought back to the moment when she heard the passenger door open. She scrambled to get the key out of the ignition then she jumped out of the car and ran around to the other side so she could help Regina out of it. When she held out her hand for her to take Regina looked at with a perplexed look on her face then she looked up at Emma. “What are you doing? I’m capable of getting out of this death trap on my own.”_

_Emma rolled her eyes and said, “You’re a former queen. I thought I would help you relieve your glory days by being your butler.”_

_“You mean footman.” Regina corrected as she took hold of Emma’s hand. “And what are you up to Emma? This is the second peculiar thing you’ve done tonight and I’m starting worry if you’re under a spell or something.”_

_Emma closed the passenger door as she smiled at Regina. “No spell. Just thought I’d be nice. I can stop if you want.”_

_She noticed the brief look of uncertainty that crossed over Regina’s face but it disappeared quickly and she said, “If you must.”_

_Emma got a cheeky grin on her face, “Oh I must and to make you feel even more ridiculous-” She offered Regina her arm and said, “M’lady?”_

_Regina shook her head then smiled at her as she took her arm. “Now you’re being ridiculous.”_

_Emma did her best not to acknowledge the permanent grin that was now on Regina’s face but she did lean closer to her and whispered, “Oh you haven’t seen ridiculous yet your majesty.”_

_As she stood up straight Emma pretended not to notice the way Regina had tensed up as she whispered or the way she held on tighter to her arm. The two of them went in the restaurant and the hostess smiled at them. “Sheriff Swan and Mayor Mills. It’s a pleasure to have you both dining with us tonight.” The young woman looked at Emma and said, “We have everything setup as you requested Emma. A table in the private room with all the extras you listed.”_

_“What extras is she talking about?” Regina asked as they were shown back to the private room that was reserved for larger parties._

_Emma stayed tight lipped as they walked through the restaurant and when they reached the door for the private room the hostess opened it for them. As they walked through it she heard Regina gasp before she said, “Oh Emma.”_

_Emma had had the room setup with flowers and soft candle light along with a bottle of the best wine chilling for them. The price of it all didn’t matter to her because the look on Regina’s face told her that it had been well spent. She winked at the hostess to let her know that they were all set for the moment and when they were alone Emma slipped her arm out of Regina’s grasp. “Would you like me to take your jacket?”_

_Regina nodded and she helped her out of the light jacket that she was wearing. After hanging it on the back of her chair Emma pulled it out so Regina could sit down. Once they were both seated Regina asked, “Emma what is this? This is more than just Sunday dinner.”_

_Emma fiddled with the napkin that her silverware was resting on. She had practiced throughout the day what she was going to say but now that the moment had arrived she had no idea what to say. She took a deep breath then decided that she would speak from the heart. “We didn’t have a good start. In fact I’m pretty certain you were two steps away from murdering me but you didn’t then the curse broke. After that life was just a whirlwind of events that honestly I feel like I’ve aged more than just eight years.”_

_She chuckled. “But if it hadn’t been for those events I would have never have seen the parts of you that you keep so well hidden. Aspects of yourself that you’ve only begun to show others over the last few years. I also wouldn’t have gotten to know you as well as I have.” Emma took a deep breath and pushed through, “What I’m trying to say Regina is that over the last few years my feelings for you have changed but I’ve only just realised them because Henry isn’t here. Before I wrote them off because we were taking care of him and that makes you come to care about the other person that’s raising your son with you. But this last month without Henry being around I’ve realised that these feelings are more than that. There’s more to them because you are a wonderful person who I have come to fall in love with and that’s why I brought you here tonight. To tell you that I am in love with you.”_

_Regina sat there with tears shining in her eyes and the expression on her face was one that Emma was having a hard time deciphering. She couldn’t tell if her admission of love was well received or if she had ruined the best setup she ever had. She watched as Regina moved her silverware off the napkin then she picked it up so she could dab at her eyes. When she had wiped away the few tears that had fallen she asked in a soft voice, “Is this a date?”_

_That wasn’t the question Emma had been expecting and she chuckled. She let out a breath then said, “It is Sunday dinner in a new location.”_

_Regina laughed a little. “I see.” She took a deep breath and looked into Emma’s eyes. The two of them held each other’s gaze then she said, “I love you too Emma.” Emma let out the breath that she had been unconsciously holding in and she was about to say something but Regina had more to say. “I love you.” She smiled then continued, “And though I love you, I’m not ready to jump in a relationship with you.”_

_Emma hadn’t thought that far ahead. She had thought of just telling Regina her feelings then being laughed at afterwards but nothing beyond that. She picked up her glass of water then took a drink from it to moisten her throat which had become dry all of a sudden. She set it down then cleared her throat before she said, “I didn’t think we would jump into a relationship. I just wanted to let you know how I feel.”_

_Regina chuckled then said, “Of course you didn’t.” She set her elbow on the table then rested her chin on her hand. The mischievous look in her eyes had Emma thinking about the number of inappropriate things that they could be doing right now. Regina smiled and said, “How about this, we date. An old-fashioned courtship if you will.”_

_Emma’s mind flashed to a number of old television shows that she had watched when she heard word courtship. That didn’t sound appealing. Courting usually meant dates supervised by a parent or both. She frowned, “My parents aren’t going to be supervising us will they?”_

_Regina got a confused look on her face. “What?”_

_“When I hear courtship I think of those old TV shows with the two teenagers being all awkward and they’re sitting in the living room while the parents are supervising making sure that they don’t do anything that would add to the human population.” Emma said hoping that would clarify her question._

_Regina nodded in understanding then pointed out, “Dear I don’t think we have to worry about adding to the human population.”  Emma’s eyebrows went up as she realised what the other woman was insinuating. Regina then asked her, “Do your parents need to chaperone us when we are together? I hope you don’t think so because I am particularly fond of the time that we spend together and I would hate to have that ruined by your parents.”_

_Emma was quick to answer that question. She shook her head and said, “No, no. Nope. We don’t need them to be there. I was just saying that’s what I think of.” She looked at Regina and a small smile came to her face. “So dating huh?”_

_“Do you object?”_

_Emma’s smile widened and she said, “No. No I don’t.” She took hold of Regina’s hand. “I would consider it an honour to court you.”_

_The gaze they shared said more than words would ever say. Regina pulled back her hand then got comfortable in her chair and said, “Well then let us continue with our first date.”_

_Emma smiled as the other woman picked up the menu that was lying on the table. She couldn’t believe that she had told Regina. She couldn’t believe that Regina had said it back. But the other woman had been right about one thing. They needed to date to test out this new dynamic in their relationship. Emma got lost in her thoughts and she was brought back to her surroundings when she heard, “Miss Swan if you plan on eating tonight I suggest looking at the menu and not at me.”_

_Emma smirked and as she picked up her menu she remarked, “Well if we weren’t set on doing this dating thing me looking at you would be quite appropriate because what I want to eat isn’t on the menu.”_

_The look that Regina got on her face was one that Emma hadn’t seen before. And if they hadn’t agreed to take things slow or been in a public she would have said to hell with everything and would have taken Regina right then and there. The expression on Regina’s face had turned her on and Emma had to take several deep breaths to suppress her arousal. She gave the woman sitting across from her a pointed look, “Not fair Regina.”_

_Regina looked down at her menu and said, “I’m not certain I know what you’re talking about Emma.” She let out a low hum. “I think I will try the shrimp scampi. What do you think dear?”_

_The nonchalant look on her face made Emma smile and she said, “I think I will have the same.”_

**xXxXxX**

That night had been the beginning of them dating each other and though they didn’t move onto the physical aspect of their relationship until almost two months ago they would torture each other relentlessly. Emma heard Henry groan and he grumbled, “Ma what are you doing in here?”

She sat on the edge of his bed then said, “Come on get up. We’re going for a ride.”

Henry covered his eyes with his forearm and Emma smiled at him. He had gotten so use to waking up late in the day that waking up at eight in the morning was a bit too much for him. Henry dropped his arm and sighed. “Where are we going?”

“Portland. Your mom’s Christmas present came in early yesterday and I want to go get it.” Emma told him.

Henry sat up in his bed and as he rubbed at his eyes he asked, “Why is her gift here so early? Christmas isn’t until after next week.”

Emma stood up and said, “I know but I ordered it early so you could see it and give me your input. That way if I need to fix it or anything it will be done in time.”

Henry groaned before he asked, “Is there coffee made?”

“Nope. There’s no time. We’ve got to hit the road. I want to be back before your mom gets home for lunch.” She pulled the blanket off of him then said, “Now get your ass up. We’ve got a new mission to accomplish.”

Upon hearing the word mission Henry smiled at her. “We haven’t had a mission in awhile.”

Emma chuckled and said, “I know. So pick out a codename for it while you shower and I’m certain I can work something out for you in regards to coffee.”

Henry nodded and said, “Deal.”

Emma walked out of his room and she couldn’t get rid of the smile that was on her face. She couldn’t wait for Henry to see the present that she had gotten Regina. Hopefully he would think that she had done a good job because she had spent weeks making sure it was perfect. She went down to the first floor then headed into the kitchen. After she put on a pot of coffee to brew she called Regina’s office. The line rang a few times then it was answered, “Mayor Mills.”

“Hey sweetie. How’s your morning going?” Emma asked as she watched the dark liquid drain into the glass pot.

Regina groaned and said, “So far it has been irritating although if it doesn’t turn around I know of some dwarves that will be seeing a side of me that they thought was long gone.”

Emma chuckled and said, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. How about Henry and I take you out to lunch when we get back into town?”

“And where are you two going?”

Emma didn’t like to lie to Regina but in this case she was going to make an exception because the benefit would be larger than the repercussions. “He said he has some more gifts to pick up and the only store that has what he’s looking for is in Portland so I thought I’d take him. Go on a mission for old time’s sake.”

Regina chuckled in her ear then remarked, “You two and your missions. Why don’t you swing by and come get me? The three of us can make a day of it. There isn’t anything pressing for me to deal with at the moment.”

Emma hadn’t been expecting this considering Regina had been butting heads with her mother and Blue over the Christmas extravaganza that was supposed to occur this weekend. The coffee finished brewing and she walked over to one of the cabinets to get a travel mug. After walking back over to the coffee maker she poured the steaming liquid into the cup and asked, “Aren’t you still doing last minute planning for the extravaganza? I thought there was a big argument over getting a snow machine since we don’t have snow yet. And what about your Santa auditions?”

Regina sighed then said, “I’ll let your mother and Blue beat each other up over it. Belle is on the committee so she can be the sensible voice of reason for today.” Emma could hear the smile in her voice as she stated, “I’d rather spend the day with my two favourite people.”

Emma was a sucker for when Regina was being adorable. She took a deep breath then said, “We’ll pick you up in a few minutes. I’m waiting for Henry to get out of the shower.”

After hearing this Regina sounded a lot happier and it caused Emma to get a smile on her face. “Okay. Call me when you get here.”

“I will.”

“I love you.”

Emma’s heart sped up and she said, “I love you too. I’ll see you in a few.” As she was hanging up she heard Henry’s heavy steps in the foyer then he walked into the kitchen. She gave him his to-go cup of coffee and said, “We’re going to Portland for you and your mom is coming with us.”

Henry took a long drink from his cup and Emma cringed at the fact that he was able to drink the stuff black. He got a confused look on his face, “If we’re going to go get mom’s gift then why would we bring her with us?”

“Because I’m an idiot in love.” Emma mumbled under her breath before she said in a louder voice, “Because your mom wants us to spend as much time together before you head back to school in January.”

He took another sip of his coffee then scoffed, “Sure that’s what it is.” He grinned. “This has nothing to do with the fact that you’re whipped or anything.”

Emma scowled at him and pointed out the kitchen, “Go. Your mother is waiting for us.” As she gave him a gentle shove towards the kitchen entryway she said, “Come up with something that we can use as a cover.”

Henry managed to snag an apple out of the bowl that was sitting on the counter and he took a bit out of it then asked around it, “I meant to ask, what did you get her?”

Emma smiled and told him, “You’ll see when we get to Portland.”

The two of them left so they could go pick Regina up. Emma was excited about the gift that she had gotten her but at the same time she hoped that she would be able to keep it hidden for the next two weeks.

  **xXxXxX**

Henry was stretched out in the passenger seat of the bug and he groaned, “When we get to city hall we’re switching cars. It’s too cramped in here.”

Emma glanced at him and said, “You should probably stop growing kid but okay.”

They got to city hall and after Emma parked he began to get out of the car. “Slow down I’m going to give her a call.”

Henry rolled his eyes and got out of the car as he asked, “So you’re going to let the woman you love walk down by herself?” He shook his head then he got a smartass smirk on his face, “I don’t know if you’re good enough for my mom, Emma.”

Emma got out the car and as she closed the door she warned, “You better run you little shit.”

Henry laughed and ran inside the municipal building. He liked to mess with Emma because she wasn’t too motherly and treated him like an adult but he also knew that there was a line that he shouldn’t cross with her. Henry got to the second floor of the building and he waved to his mom’s receptionist then walked into her office. Her head snapped up at the sound of the door opening and he beamed a smile at her. “Hey mom. Ready to go to Portland?”

His mom returned his smile as she closed the file that she had been looking at, “Yes. Just let me lock up a few things and tell Janis that I’ll be leaving for the rest of the day.” She looked behind him then back at him. “Where’s Emma?”

“She’s-“

“Unlike other people I like to take my time going up the stairs.” Emma said as she walked into the office. Henry grinned when he saw the loving smile that came to his mom’s face as she watched Emma walk over to her. He looked around the office to find something to stare at while he waited for them to have their moment. Henry thought it would be an adjustment for him to get over the fact that his moms were involved with each other but there hadn’t been one. Everything seemed as normal as it always had been. However they did try to make it seem like that Emma hadn’t moved into the house but they had failed at hiding that when Henry caught her leaving his mom’s room one morning. After that he called them out on it and told his moms that he was fine with her moving in. In fact it was a great idea because he wouldn’t have to go far to see Emma. So he helped Emma bring over the rest of her stuff before Thanksgiving. It had been one of the best Thanksgiving dinners that he had ever had. The three of them had always been a family unit but now it seemed more solid.

Henry couldn’t find anything to look at so he let out a loud, heavy breath then he heard his mother chuckle. “I’m sorry dear.”

He looked at her and smiled. “It’s okay mom. Just if we don’t get going traffic will probably be terrible.”

His mom rested her head on Emma’s shoulder and Emma wrapped her arm around her waist. He chuckled to himself. They were so in love with each other and it was almost sickening. His mom lifted her head and asked, “Oh what is it that you need in Portland? I thought you had finished your shopping.”

Emma gave him a pointed look and Henry went along with their cover, “I thought I had picked something up for Kayleigh but then I realised I didn’t so I wanted to go to the mall out there to grab something. Maybe you could help me because I’m not sure what her favourites are these days.”

He watched as his mom locked up her desk and he noticed that Emma had gone to get her coat. How they acted when they were around each seemed so natural and he smiled as Emma helped his mom with her coat. It was as if they had been doing this all their lives and as if they had never had a turbulent past. Henry walked over to them then wrapped his arms around them and said, “I love you guys and I’m really happy for you. I’m glad this happened.”

His mom chuckled and gave his back a pat. “I’m glad you approve Henry and we love you too.”

“That we do and thanks kid.”

Henry moved and as soon as his mom was ready to go the three of them left the building then got in the Mercedes. The fact that Emma was behind the wheel of his mother’s beloved car was testament of the fact that she was in love with her. As Emma started the car Henry put on his seat and exclaimed, “All right let’s get operation: ‘Ho! Ho! Ho!’ underway.”

His mom looked back at him and asked, “That’s the best you could come up with? We’re paying for you to get a fine college education and that’s the best you could do?”

Emma shook her head as she put the car in gear. As they pulled out of the parking spot she took Regina’s hand and told her, “He just wants to say ho and get away with it around you.”

She got a disapproving look on her face then she glared at Emma. “I blame you for this. He wouldn’t have such a filthy vocabulary if you didn’t allow him to swear.”

Emma let out a short laugh and said, “Oh you do not want to go there Regina. I have heard you use some colourful words around him too.”

His mom continued to glare at Emma for another second then she got comfortable in her seat and looked out the window. Henry chuckled then pulled out his phone to play one of the numerous games that was on it. It was five minutes later when his mom moved closer to then centre console then rested her head on Emma’s shoulder. The other woman kissed the top of her head and Henry just smiled. The two of them were sickening.

  **xXxXxX**

They were in the mall walking around and they had picked up several toys for Kayleigh and James although Emma argued that her younger brother and sister didn’t need any more toys so Regina bought them several books on top of that. It was after they had eaten lunch did Emma realise that she needed a reason to get rid of Regina so her and Henry could go get her present. Emma pulled out her phone and sent Henry a text. _“Need to come up with a reason to get rid of your mom.”_

“Henry did you need anything for your dorm room? I mean since we’re here we might as well get you prepared for the next semester.” Regina said as they passed by Ikea.

Henry had just put away his phone when he remarked, “You know what mom I think you’re right.  I do need some things but I really don’t need anything here. I think I saw a Target on the other side of the mall.”

Emma loved the fact that her son was a quick thinker. The kid was awesome and she didn’t regret her decision to get him a new laptop for Christmas. They had gotten him a new tablet before he had left for school but since he was hoping to become a screenwriter she decided that he needed a new laptop with an awesome screenwriting software on it. She was brought back to the conversation when she heard Regina say, “Oh well we can walk over to it. I don’t think it’s that-“

“Crap.” Emma said as she snapped her fingers. “I need to pick something up for my mom and dad.”

Regina stopped walking and Emma turned to look at her. She saw that she had an annoyed look on her face and that her hands were on her hips. She was about to get into trouble but the small lie would be well worth it. “Emma Swan. I told you weeks ago to get something for your parents.” She let out a breath then asked, “Didn’t you pick something up when we went to Boston that one weekend?”

Emma nodded her head, “Yeah. Yeah I did but I think I need something a little bit more personal other than a leather jacket and a gift card don’t you think?”

Regina rolled her eyes then waved her hand in the air as she said, “I guess.” She looked at Henry, “We’ll go to Target while your mother tries to find your grandparents another present.”

“Actually I think I want to go with Ma. You know how horrible she is at picking out gifts for people.” Henry said as moved closer to Emma.

Regina threw up her hand in exasperation. “Okay why don’t we all go to pick your parents out another gift then we can go to Target.”

“No.” Emma said a little too fast and Regina got a suspicious look on her face. “Just go to Target babe. We’ll meet you there in like a half hour.”

Regina got a sceptical look on her and she looked at her then at Henry before she crossed her arms. “What are you two planning?”

Planning? Mom we’re not planning anything. I just want to go with Ma instead of going to Target.” Henry explained but Emma knew that wasn’t going to get Regina off their backs.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma then she did her signature eyebrow raise. Emma was determined to not let it get to her but she caved a little. “Okay you win.” She sighed as a smug grin came to Regina’s face. Emma ran her hand over hair then said, “I have to get another one of your presents. This is why we came to Portland. The reason for operation: Ho! Ho! Ho!” Henry snickered and both his mothers rolled their eyes. Their son was too much sometimes.

Regina smiled and said, “Okay then. I will see you both at Target in a half hour.”

Emma got a confused look on her face. Regina was backing down. She wasn’t going to ask a million questions or grill her about what she had gotten her. Emma folded her arms across her chest and said, “Wait a minute. What are you planning?”

Regina just smiled at her then she walked over to them. She gave Henry a kiss on the cheek then she gave Emma a kiss on the lips. As she pulled back she grinned. “I’ll meet you both at Target in a half hour. I love you.”

Emma held Regina’s gaze and her love for the woman prevented her from questioning Regina further. She sighed then gave her a quick kiss before she whispered, “I love you too and we’ll see you in a half hour.”

Regina walked away from them and began her trek to Target. Emma and Henry stood there confused by her reaction. “What do you think she’s planning?”

Emma sighed and she placed a hand on his shoulder as she said, “I have no idea but let’s hope it doesn’t bite us in the ass.”

Henry laughed then said, “I’m her son she can’t do anything bad to me. You though…you’re her girlfriend so whatever you got her better make her forget this moment.”

Emma turned her head and scowled at the teenager walking next to her. “How are you even my kid? No solidarity.”

Henry scoffed then commented, “There is no such thing as solidarity when you’re dealing with a former Evil Queen.”

Emma shook her head then scolded, “Don’t call her that.”

“I said former.”

Emma gave him a pointed look. “I know you did but that’s not who she is anymore and she has worked hard to get people not to see her like that. So don’t call her that.”

A remorseful look came to Henry’s face and he said, “Sorry ma.”

Emma nudged his shoulder with hers and smiled. “It’s okay Henry. I know you were making a joke. Albeit a terrible one.” When smiled at her she said, “All right let’s go get her present because if we’re late getting to Target she’ll leave us.”

Henry laughed and the two of them began their journey to the store that Regina’s present was at.

  **xXxXxX**

Henry didn’t know a lot about jewellery but the ring that the guy had brought out and shown Emma was incredible. The band was white gold and the medium sized stone that was set in the middle was a dark purple sapphire then there were small black diamonds that accented it. It was an amazing ring. He reached for it and Emma swatted at his hand, “Don’t touch it. Jeez kid. It’s worth enough that I probably should have spent the money getting you a car but you don’t need one so this is what I did with it.”

Henry still stared at the ring in awe as he asked, “Did mom give the sheriff’s department a raise? Because that couldn’t have been cheap.”

Emma chuckled then being extra careful she took the ring out the box and said, “Your mom won’t give into my budget increase no matter what so I had to save for this. What do you think?”

Henry smiled at her. “It’s awesome Ma. But aren’t you going overboard for a Christmas present?”

Emma put the ring back in its box and said, “This isn’t a Christmas present. I mean it is but it isn’t.”

Henry got a confused look his face as he tried to figure out what the ring was for. “If it isn’t a Christmas present then-” He realised what it was for and Henry reverted back to being an excited kid. As a huge smile took up his face he exclaimed, “Oh my god this is an engagement ring.”

Emma nodded as she looked down at the jewellery case. Henry had to resist the urge to express his excitement out loud but he did wrap his arms around Emma and gave her a tight hug. Even though he was beyond excited tears came to his eyes. This couldn’t have been more perfect and he was overwhelmed by the joy that he felt for his moms. Emma gave his back an awkward pat and said, “Okay kid….you gotta let go. Can’t breathe.” Henry chuckled and let go of her. He stood up straight and wiped at his eyes. Emma placed her hand on his shoulder and asked, “Hey what’s the matter?”

Henry smiled at her then shook his head. “Nothing Ma. I’m just happy for you and mom. You two have come a long way and I’m just glad that you two have finally found the happiness that you both deserve.”

The corner of Emma’s mouth went up to form a small smile and she said, “I never thought I would be able to love someone like I did your dad but I found that and more with your mom. She’s the missing puzzle piece Henry and I’m glad I finally figured it out.”

Henry grinned at her and said, “I’m glad you did too.”

Emma took a deep breath then pointed at the ring as she said, “So you think she’ll like it?”

“She’ll love it.”

Henry thought Emma’s face brightened as she looked at the ring. “Okay let’s ring this up. We’ve got ten minutes before your mom starts texting me and threatening to leave us here.”

Henry laughed then said, “Well if she does when you propose to her let her know that this was why you were taking so long and I’m sure she’ll forgive you.”

“This is your mother we’re talking about. She’ll still feel justified no matter what.” Emma remarked as she gave the clerk her card to run the transaction.

Henry laughed then slung his arm around Emma’s shoulders so he could give her a hug. This was going to be a memorable Christmas for his family. Remembering the bet he made with himself Henry began to chuckle. He was going to have to start writing up his speech. He just hoped that he would be able to make it a memorable one.


	2. A Christmas Eve Surprise

Emma made her way down the stairs then she headed into the living room. She saw that Regina was sitting on the floor wrapping a couple presents for Henry and she asked, "Do you want a glass of wine or anything?"

Regina looked at her and smiled. "A glass of wine would be great. Thank you."

Emma grinned at her. "It's not a problem." She turned around and as she walked back to the kitchen she put her hand into her pocket and rubbed the velvet box that was in it. Tonight was the night. Tonight worked because they wouldn't be exhausted from the high energy that came with Christmas Day and dealing with their family. Right now it was just the two of them, a roaring fire, and a Christmas tree. Emma got them both a glass of wine then she went back into the living room. She gave Regina her wine then she sat next to her on the floor.

Regina smiled at her and said, "I think your brother and sister will be overwhelmed by the number of presents they got."

Emma chuckled and told her, "Well it obvious that everyone in this family wants to spoil them."

Regina looked at her with a contemplative look on her face then she grinned. "So I'm family now?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You've always been family." She took hold of her hand and said, "It's just a little more solid now."

Regina moved closer to her then rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm sure it is." She took a sip of wine then said, "Henry won't tell me what you got me. Though every time I ask him about it he just smiles and gives me a hug. I'm not certain what that tells me."

Emma laughed a little then said, "It tells you that he thinks I have done a good job with your present."

"Which is…."

Emma laughed again then stated, "I'm not telling you that."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment and watched as the fire danced in the fire place. Regina took a deep breath then sighed. "Emma…" She squeezed Regina's side telling her to continue. The other woman was silent for a second then she said, "You make me happy."

Emma kissed the top of her head then said in a quiet voice, "You make me happy to Regina."

They sat there watching the fire and drinking wine. It was as if the world only consisted of them and they were only aware of each other. Regina sat up and placed her wine glass on the coffee table that had been pushed off to the side so they could sit on the floor in front of the couch. Emma rubbed her lower back and asked, "What are you doing? I was thinking you and I could take advantage of the fact that we are alone and our son is upstairs asleep."

Regina sat back and she gave Emma a quick kiss then smiled. "Hold on for one moment. I just remembered one of Henry's presents that I had hidden in my study."

Emma rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated breath. "I mean if you really have to go get it…" She trailed off then looked at Regina with her best puppy dog face.

Regina chuckled and said, "Oh nice try dear but it's not going to work. I'll only be gone a second. Make sure that fire keeps going."

Emma looked at the fire that wasn't anywhere near going out and said, "Um…babe I think we got a while before we have to worry about that."

"I wasn't talking about that one." Regina said as she stood up.

Emma got the underlying meaning and she grinned. "I'll be sure to keep it going."

Regina smiled at her then walked out of the living room. Emma took a deep breath then let her head fall back against the couch before she let it out. She was anxious but she was more anxious about making a fool of herself than she was at actually proposing to Regina. Emma wanted her proposal to be perfect because Regina deserved nothing short of perfect. She watched the lights twinkle on the tree and she let her mind wander to what she would say. She could say a number of things like how she couldn't live without Regina or how she wanted to share a life with her but that all seemed to fall short of what Emma actually felt for the other woman and why she wanted to spend the rest of her life of her. She chuckled to herself then muttered, "Because the sex is wicked awesome with you and I don't think anyone else should experience that."

"What was that dear?" Regina asked as she walked back into the living room.

Emma sat up fast and she got a big smile on her face. "Oh nothing. I was mumbling to myself." She saw that the other woman wasn't carrying anything and she wondered, "Where's Henry's gift at?" She watched as Regina closed the doors for the living room then she waved her hand over it and the double doors shimmered for a moment then it faded. "What are you doing? And what's going on?"

Regina turned to look at her and the smirk that was on her face scared Emma yet at the same time it turned her on. She watched as Regina turned off the lights in the room and when she sat next to her on the floor the only light illuminating the room where the Christmas tree and the fire. Emma was still confused as to what the woman was up to but she was certain it had something to do with them and sex. Or so she hoped. The two of them sat there looking at each other for a moment then Regina reached out to run her hand over Emma's hair as she smiled. "I love you Emma." Emma was about to return the sentiment but Regina placed a finger on her lips and continued. "I love you so much that all your little, annoying idiosyncrasies and your stubborn nature have all grown on me and I couldn't imagine going a day without you in my life."

She chuckled and when Regina looked back at her Emma could see that her eyes were shimmering with tears but the smile remained on her face. "It's funny, you blow into my life and I thought you were hell bent on destroying my life and taking Henry away from me, but quite the opposite has happened. You believed in me at time when others blamed me even though they had every right to do so. You were there when I faltered and you were there when I needed support. Granted there were times I wanted to tell you to go mind your own business but I knew your stubbornness wouldn't allow for you to do that. So I accepted your place in my life. As Henry's other mother and as someone who would always be there for me no matter what." Regina took a deep breath and asked, "Do you remember our first date?"

Emma smiled and she took hold of Regina's hand. "How could I forget? That was the first time I told you I loved you."

Regina returned the smiled and said, "You did, and the first thing I thought when told me that was: it's about frickin' time." Emma got a surprised look on her face and Regina laughed. She caught her breath then explained, "Emma we had been basically acting like a couple for the last few years and I just never said anything because I didn't want to lose you."

"But you dated that asshole." Emma exclaimed as she thought about how long Regina might have loved her for.

Regina gave her a pointed look and countered, "And you dated the handless wonder."

Okay she had her that. Emma sighed then said, "Okay. You win." She then had a question for her, "When did you realise that you loved me?"

Regina took a deep breath then smiled. "In Neverland. Right before we saved Henry. I realised that you were the one person I wanted with me to save him. I wouldn't have been able to keep a level head if it weren't for you."

Emma sat there completely stunned by Regina's confession. The woman had loved her for the last five years and she felt like a complete idiot and an asshole for not noticing it sooner. "Regina I never thought-I mean I didn't-"

"You didn't know Emma and that's fine. Like I said I didn't want to ruin what we had at the time which was us getting along and raising Henry together." Regina said trying to rationalise the situation for her.

Emma shook her head then said, "But still, we could have been together."

Regina smiled at her. "We're together now and that's all that matters. We can't change the past, Emma and even if it could be done I wouldn't want to." She looked down at her joined hands and she gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze. "Our past is a unique one and it has changed the both of us for the better." Emma nodded in agreement and Regina looked up at her as she continued, "It also means that our present and future together will also be better." She slipped her free hand into the pocket of the pants that she only wore at home when she was relaxing and pulled out a dark green ring box. Emma gawked at it. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Regina opened the box to reveal a white gold band with a small emerald in the middle and she said, "I know you wouldn't have gone for flashy so I thought something simple would suffice." Emma still hadn't found the ability to speak so Regina continued to speak. "I know we've only been together a short amount of time but I feel like we've been together for the last few years and I want to make it official. I want to marry you, Emma. That's if you want to of course."

It was at this moment that Emma had found her voice, "Well this is fricking unbelievable. You couldn't tell me you love me all those years ago but you can propose to me." She shook her head. "Unbelievable."

Regina got a pointed look on her face and said, "The circumstances had been different Emma. And if you don't want to-"

"No, no, no. That's not what I'm saying." She let out a frustrated breath then said, "Shit." Deciding she would let her actions speak for her Emma pulled out the black ring box that was in her pocket then handed it to Regina. The woman got a confused look on her face and she gestured towards her, "Well go on and open it."

Regina opened the box then gasped. "Oh Emma…"

Emma chuckled and said, "I was going to propose to you tonight. I just couldn't find the words. I'm sorry what I said I was just surprised and-"

Regina pressing her lips on hers had cut her off. The two of them kissed for a moment then Regina pulled back and said, "Yes."

"Yes?" Emma questioned. Her mind was still reeling from the kiss that they had just shared.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes I'll marry you."

Emma chuckled then asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious," Regina told her before placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then she asked, "Are you going to answer my question?"

Emma got a confused look on her face then she realised what Regina was talking about. She grinned and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist as she said, "Yes, Regina. I will marry you."

The two of them kissed again but this time there was heat behind it along with an excitement that came with knowing that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Emma broke the kiss and she pulled off the turtle neck that Regina was wearing. Regina held up her hand and said, "Wait a moment." She got up and got the blanket off the back of the couch then she laid it down in front of the fire place but far away from it. Regina sat down on it and Emma crawled over to the blanket to join her. When she was close enough Regina ran her hands through her hair then pulled her head closer to kiss her. It lingered a moment then she pulled back and whispered, "I love you Emma Swan."

Emma smirked as she responded, "I love you too Regina Mills." Their lips met and the two of them gave into the passion and love that they felt for each other.

********

Emma and Regina were cuddled up under the thick blanket Regina had conjured up for them and Regina had her head resting on Emma's chest. Their lovemaking had been incredible and Emma didn't know if it was because of them promising themselves to each other or what but it had been fantastic. Regina had been so uninhibited in her actions and Emma had found her beautiful with each passing moment. Emma dragged the fingertips up and down Regina's arm then she held out her other hand to summon the ring that was still on the floor by the couch. When it appeared in her hand Regina chuckled and remarked, "That is the best use of your magic dear."

Emma smiled and she kissed her forehead then murmured, "I'm certain I have other uses for it but this is important."

"It certainly is but you could have gotten that fire going again because I didn't turn the thermostat back up." Regina commented as she cuddled further into Emma to get more body heat.

Emma opened the ring box and told her, "I'll leave the fireworks to you. Remember the last time I tried to do that?"

Regina began to laugh and when she caught her breath she said, "How could I forget? You had almost set the whole backyard on fire. And I banned you from using your magic to start fires." She kissed the underside of Emma's jaw. "Thank you for reminding me."

Emma scowled but she watched as Regina sat up and did some magic to get the fire going again. When she was resting on laying back down and comfortable Emma took hold of her hand and slipped the engagement ring on her hand. The two of them looked at the dark stone as the flames danced. "It's such a beautiful ring Emma."

Emma took hold of Regina's hand and said, "It is because it needs to match your beautiful personality."

Regina laughed at little and said, "What a cheesy line." She lifted her head and gave Emma a kiss. Then as she pulled back she said, "But I still love you."

Emma grinned and replied, "I love you too." The two of them shared another kiss but this time it was deeper, longer, and the passion behind it said that they were about to get into another round of lovemaking. This was the best Christmas that Emma had ever had.

* * *

 Henry rolled out of bed at three in the morning. He was having trouble sleeping and he thought some late night TV and some cookies and milk would help. He walked down the stairs then headed to the kitchen. As he went to the back of the house Henry noticed that the living room doors were closed but he thought it was because of the Christmas presents. It was a habit that his mom had gotten into when he was little so that he didn't get into the presents. Henry got a few sugar cookies and big glass of milk then he headed to the living room. When he tried to open the door it wouldn't budge and it didn't move after he put down his milk and cookies. Henry scowled at the door then pressed his ear against it. He couldn't hear anything. Finding the whole situation odd he shuffled back up to his room and as he got settled into his bed to watch Netflix he decided that he would ask his mom about it tomorrow morning.


	3. Christmas Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another installment to this story if anyone is reading it.

Regina leaned against the counter in front of the sink and cradled the big mug of coffee between her hands. She took a deep breath and let the aroma of it wash over her then she took a drink from it before letting out a content sigh as a smile came to her face. She was happy. It had taken her long time to get here but she was finally happy and there was no feeling of dread with it. Just fulfilment and happiness. She looked down at the ring that was now on her hand and the smile on her face grew wider.

Emma had proposed to her, well they had proposed to each other, but that didn’t make what had happened between them any less special. Regina had been planning to propose for quite some time now but last night seemed like the appropriate time. She just had no idea that Emma had felt the same way. Before Henry went off to school Emma would joke about how they should just get married for convince sake so that their family was more legitimate but Regina would brush it off or say some smart ass remark that would have Emma regretting her decision to joke about the matter which would end their conversation.

However Emma being ready to propose to Regina had been a complete surprise considering the way she had responded to the joke Henry had made about them when he found out about their relationship. Regina wasn’t certain what caused the woman to change her mind but she was happy that she did and even if they had decided to never get married she would have been fine with it. All she wanted to do was be with Emma. Regina had been honest when she had told Emma that all she cared about was them and their future together.

Regina took a deep breath to get out of her deep reverie. Emma’s family was going to be over at eleven for breakfast and to open presents then she and Mary Margret would prepare dinner for the family. It was a pleasant holiday tradition that developed because Emma wanted to spend the holidays with Henry and her family so Regina offered to host Christmas one year and it never changed after that. There were adjustments made because Mary Margret wanted to be helpful but that was only on her end. She adored having the younger members of the Charming family over for the holiday though. Watching Kayleigh and James open presents made her get more into the Christmas spirit.

Regina began to get everything ready for breakfast when she let out a quick yawn which was followed by a sly smirk. Spending the night celebrating her and Emma’s engagement wasn’t doing her any favours this morning but all she needed was a little more coffee and a quick nap later then she would be fine. She began to cook bacon when Henry stumbled into the kitchen and he let out a groan then said, “Oh my god coffee. Mom you are the best.”

Regain smiled at him and said, “Remember that the next time I don’t send you money when you’re at school.” This was a fine time for her to bring up his spending habits. “Speaking of....what are you spending your money on? Because with what Emma and I send you for the month, on top of whatever you sucker from Emma.” She glanced at him and saw the deer in headlights look on his face. She chuckled a little and told him, “Emma can’t keep anything from me Henry. And she definitely can’t keep anything from me when it comes to you. So, my darling son, tell me what you have been spending your money on?”

Henry glanced down into his coffee mug and shrugged. “It’s New York mom. Stuff’s expensive there.”

Regina stared at her son and she actually looked at him. She noticed the way he was avoiding eye contact and that mixed in with the slight colour that was coming to his cheeks told her that something was up. As Henry chewed his bottom lip Regina pointed a finger at him and narrowed her eyes. “You are a worse liar than your mother.” She dropped her hand and commented, “You’re part Charming so it never works for you.” Regina went back to focusing on the bacon. “So are you going to tell me about her or no?”

Henry took a long drink from his coffee mug then looked in the pan that the bacon was cooking it. He scratched the back of his head then dropped his hand. Regina started to think Henry’s extravagant spending wasn’t about a girl. She began to wonder if the college life was providing him with some unsavoury experiences that she would not tolerate. If that was the case then he would be transferring schools as soon as possible. Regina had read good things about the University of Maine when she had been trying to talk Henry into going there. There was another moment of silence between them then Henry gasped. Regina jerked her head up to look at him. “What?”

Henry got a big smile on his face and pointed to her hand that was holding the tongs that she was using to cook bacon with. Regina looked down and realised that he had seen the ring. She chuckled and said, “Don’t act so surprised considering you’ve known about it for the last couple of weeks.”

He moved to give her a one armed hug then he kissed the side of her head. Regina wondered when he had gotten so tall but before she could slip into melancholy state about her little boy growing up Henry asked, “When did she do it? I know it was after I had gone to bed.”

Regina nodded and focused on the bacon sizzling in the pan. “She did. We were in the living room enjoying some wine and I proposed to her then she-“

“Oh my god mom!” Henry exclaimed. “You proposed to Emma? What?”

Regina couldn’t fight the laugh that bubbled up in her chest because of the wide-eyed response Henry had on his face. She let it out and when she calmed down Regina told him, “I surprised your mother too.” She took a deep breath as she turned over the bacon. “I love her so much Henry. I’ve loved her since we got you out of Neverland and possibly longer if I actually thought about it.”

Regina paused for a moment and bit the inside of her bottom lip as she thought about her relationship with Emma over the years. It had started out convoluted but had evened out over the last few years which paved the way for them to have a relationship. Regina took a deep breath then said, “But one day she was being well....Emma.” She shared a smile with Henry. “And the amount of love I felt, feel for her is astounding. And....” Regina trailed off before a wide smile came to her face. “I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

Henry gave her another squeeze. “I’m so happy for you and Ma. Especially you though. You’ve fought so damn hard to get here.” Regina gave him a pointed look and Henry shook his head, grinning. “No mom. You don’t get to get on me about my swearing. Not when I’m so excited that the two of you have finally gotten over your stuff.”

Regina scoffed. “I didn’t have stuff. Emma had stuff.”

Henry rolled his eyes and commented, “You had stuff. But it doesn’t matter. You two are going to get married then I can get a little brother or sister so I can teach them how to make you and Ma suckers. Oh and I-“ He gasped then said, “You two were having sex in the living room last night.”

Regina gawked at Henry and before she could say anything Emma walked into the kitchen. “Oh I smell bacon and coffee. This must be heaven.”

Regina looked at the other woman then back at Henry who ran over and gave Emma a tight hug. She grunted when he embraced her then remarked, “Caffeine. I….need….caffeine.”

Henry let go of her and said, “I hear congratulations are in order.”

Regina moved to the cabinet and got a coffee mug then poured Emma some coffee. Emma walked over to her and before she took her cup of coffee she gave Regina a kiss then murmured, “Morning.”

Regina smiled and said in a quiet voice, “Morning.” They looked into each other’s eyes and the smiles that were on their faces didn’t disappear. Regina and Emma were beyond happy with each other and had found something that either of them didn’t think they would find again.

“Impressionable teenager in the room,” Henry said after clearing his throat loud enough so that it disturbed them.

Regina rolled her eyes and remarked, “He’s your son.”

Emma grinned and said, “Oh no. He gets his smartass ways from you.”

Regina shook her head and went back to the stove so she could let Emma make her coffee.  The three of them were talking when Henry asked, “So ma when are you and mom going to have kids?”

Emma’s eyes grew wide and Regina shook her head. Henry liked to mess with Emma because of her over the top reactions and it seemed to be getting worse the older he got. Regina turned around then looked at him and asked, “Are you going to tell us about your girlfriend?”

Henry clamped his mouth shut as his cheeks began to turn red. Emma looked at him then at Regina before she exclaimed, “Girlfriend? When did you get a girlfriend?” She looked at Regina. “When did you allow him to get a girlfriend? What happened to, ‘no girl will ever be good enough to date Henry’?”

“Mom!”

Regina rolled her eyes in exasperation. The Charming genes were also responsible for over the top reactions. She smiled at Emma. “I only found out today and I still stand beside that but Henry will have to make his own mistakes.”

Henry scoffed and commented, “Well I won’t be able to if you plan to throw a fireball at any girl I date.”

A devious grin came to Regina’s face. “I hadn’t thought about that but thank you Henry.”

Henry covered his face and groaned while Emma chuckled. Regina turned back to the stove. “You two go make sure everything is all set for opening presents later.”

A kiss was placed on Regina’s cheek then Emma whispered, “I hope you were only kidding.” Regina just turned her head and smiled at her. Emma kissed her then muttered, “Your evil queen is showing.”

Regina chuckled and remarked, “I’m certain you wouldn’t mind seeing her.”

Emma’s eyes darkened with desire and before either of them could say anything Henry said, raising his voice, “Impressionable teenager _still_ in the room.”

Emma scowled and Regina smiled. The other woman moved away from her and stated, “You are not impressionable if you have a girlfriend. And you need to tell me about her while we get the living room ready.”

“Oh so we’re going to be opening presents in the room the two of you defiled-“

“Henry Daniel Mills.” Regina stated in a tone that she hoped still instilled fear in her son.

He was quiet a moment then she heard, “Sorry mom. I didn’t mean it. I was only joking.”

Regina turned around and narrowed her eyes at him, “I don’t care if you were joking. Enough is enough. Now can you please go do what I asked you to do?”

He nodded then walked out of the kitchen. Emma was watching him leave the room then she looked at Regina and asked, “Was that necessary?”

Regina turned back to the stove and said, “He was getting out of hand.”

She heard Emma move closer to her and she said, “He’s a teenager. They get out of hand.” There was split second of silence between them then Emma wondered, “Are you going to be like this when we have another kid?” Regina turned her head and gawked at Emma. The other woman quickly added, “I mean I wouldn’t mind more kids. If you don’t.”

Regina stood there stunned. She hadn’t thought about more kids. There had been fleeting moments where she thought about more kids but she always thought that Emma wouldn’t want more. “Ma can you come help me move the couch?”

Emma leaned in and gave Regina a quick kiss before she walked away and shouted, “Yeah. Make sure there’s enough room for your aunt and uncle to run around.”

Regina was still staring at the spot that Emma had been standing in. Emma wanted more kids. That was something they had never talked about. Regina shook her head and finished making breakfast. They’ll talk about it later. When it wasn’t Christmas and they had family coming over.

 

**xXxXxX**

Henry was piling food on his plate, like his Ma and grandfather, and Kayleigh was asking him all sorts of questions that he had no idea how to answer. He kept a low profile after he and Emma had prepared the living room for the madness that was his younger aunt and uncle opening presents and playing with their new toys.

He also didn’t want to get grilled about a girlfriend which he didn’t have. Though he was now wary of bringing home anyone he dated. One of his moms was a magic wielding sheriff who could shoot a gun well while his other mother threw fireballs and could probably do other unspeakable acts if challenged. “Henry when do we get to open presents?” James asked from his seat which was next to Kayleigh’s.

Henry smiled at the little boy. “You have to finish your toast and juice. If you don’t Santa will take your toys back.”

Both James and Kayleigh looked at him then Kayleigh exclaimed, “Mommy is Santa going to take back my presents? Henry said he is because I didn’t eat my toast.”

Mary Margret got an exasperated look on her face and said, “No sweetie he’s not going to take back you presents but he will remember this for next year so eat your toast.” Then she glared at Henry and he ducked his head though he had a smirk on his face.

“Kid, you better stop causing trouble or Santa will take one of your presents. I hear one of them is pretty nice and I might take it for myself.” Emma warned before she dove into the stack of pancakes on her plate.

Henry rolled his eyes because neither she nor his mom would take one of his presents, but they could make his life a nightmare. “Emma pass me the biscuits,” David asked from across the table. Emma handed him the baskets that the biscuits were in and as she pulled her hand back he exclaimed, “Whoa, whoa, whoa.” He grabbed her hand. “What is this?”

Henry looked at Emma and he almost laughed at the lethal look that was on her face. You didn’t get between her and her food. Especially if it’s his mom’s cooking. She looked at her hand then smiled. “Oh yeah.” Emma pulled her hand back and looked at Regina. “Is now a good time?”

Henry watched as his mom wiped her mouth as she nodded her head. He had to bit his bottom lip to suppress the smile that wanted to break out on his face. “Is now a good time for what?” Mary Margret asked from her seat next to David.

Emma’s smile grew as she said, “Mom, dad….Regina and I are getting married.”

Henry covered his mouth as he watched his grandparents’ reactions. His grandma looked confused and at a loss for words while his grandpa looked stunned for a moment then he stood up from his seat and walked over to his mom and Emma. He hugged Emma first then Regina before he said, “Well it’s about time and congratulations.”

“I honestly thought you two were going to live in denial for the remainder of your lives,” Mary Marget commented before she also went over to give them both hugs.

Henry let out a breath of relief. Everyone was happy about his mothers’ engagement. “Daddy what’s going on?” Kayleigh asked before chewing on a piece of bacon.

David smiled at the little girl and said, “Your sister and Regina are going to get married.”

“Ohhhhh.” Kayleigh’s eyebrows scrunched together then she asked, “Can I be the flower girl?”

Emma stood up from her seat and walked over to her little sister’s chair. She picked her up out of her seat and after blowing a raspberry on her cheek, which caused Kayleigh to giggle, she said, “Of course you’re going to be the flower girl. And James is going to be the ring bearer.”

“Sounds boring,” James commented as he played with the food on his plate.

Henry shook his head then told him, “But there will be cake. “ The little boy looked at Henry. “Oh yeah there will be this big cake and lots of music and guess what?”

“What?” James asked wide eyed as the prospect of a wedding started to sound more interesting.

Henry smiled at him and said, “I get to make a speech and it’s going to be funny too.”

“That’s so cool.”

“Excuse me,” David said holding up his hand. “Does anyone else think that him making a speech at you two’s wedding might be a bad idea?”

Henry scoffed then said, “Oh it’s no worse than Blue making a speech.”

All the adults nodded and agreed. The head fairy was a bit brusque in the delivery of her speeches and also condescending. His mom gave him a pointed look and said, “Henry will make sure his speech is child appropriate and doesn’t derail the festivities.”

Henry stood up then raised his right hand and said, “I, Henry Mills-Swan, promise to keep my best man speech to five minutes long and to two inappropriate jokes.”

“One,” Emma said.

Henry raised his eyebrow as he challenged, “One and a half?”

Emma chuckled. “How do you tell half a joke?”

He shrugged then said, “I dunno but I’ll make it work.”

Emma looked at him then said, “Okay. One and a half. Oh and you’re changing your name?”

He looked at his mom then back to Emma and said, “Well that’s going to be the family name now right? Mills-Swan? Or Swan-Mills?”

Regina got up and said, “That’s something your mother and I will need to discuss. But we have a while before that so until then we shall continue to enjoy Christmas.” She looked at the two little kids at the table and asked, “Who wants to open presents?”

James jumped out of his seat and Kayleigh all but leaped out of Emma’s arms as they both yelled, “Me! Me! Me!”

After Emma put Kayleigh down, both Mary Margret and Regina ran after them while Emma, Henry, and David followed after them. David asked, “Why does Henry get to be your best man?”

“Because Gramps I’m her son.”

“But I’m her father.”

Emma groaned and she walked away from the two of them as she mumbled, “So begins the wedding headache.”

Henry laughed at her and walked into the living room. There was no way he was going to let his grandfather usurp him of his best man title. Henry sat down next to the Christmas tree and leaned back against the wall as he opened his first present. His mom had been right. The wedding planning could wait. Right now was about enjoying the holiday with their family. Henry looked around at the happiness that surrounded him. He was glad that his family was happy and was even more excited for the joyous event that would take place in the new year.


End file.
